02 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Projekt Ziemia - Segregacja odpadów - reklamówki, jednorazówki odc. 13; magazynn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Tęcza Minnie odc. 52 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 46 (20 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości - 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 oraz Pogoda Poranna - 8:05, 8.32, 9:03, 9:32, 10:05 10:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczny duet (Twitches too); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 12:00 Pixar Shorts - Nie przeszkadzać (Lifted); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 12:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i sen o lodach, odc. 73 (Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 5, Mama jest tylko jedna (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 14:20 Chwila na oddech (Just Breathe) - txt - str.777 ; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - txt - str.777 ; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogodawo 17:25 Świadectwo; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2008) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Koko i tunel, odc. 4 (Koko And The Tunnel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno - txt - str.777 ; serial TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Jan Paweł II (Pope John Paul II) - txt - str.777 ; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006) 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Armia Boga (Prophecy, The (aka God's Army)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Bezpańskie psy (Sag - haye velgard AKA Stray Dogs AKA Chiens egare); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Iran (2004) 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Daleki ląd (Beyond the Sea); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - "O!" (Czesław Miłosz) 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 17 Goście ze Szwecji (The Flintstones ep. Swedish Visitors); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:45 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 4 Ucieczka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. le quitte la maison); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:05 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:35 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 563 - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 564 - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 89 - Fala; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 90 - Polepszyć konwenanse; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 91 - Sen nocy zimowej; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 92 - Gdy wieje wiatr historii; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (20) gość: Cezary Żak 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (111) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1830; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt - str.777 ; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (56); zabawa quizowa 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Świat bez tajemnic - 20 sekund szczęścia (20 seconds of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 5 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 5; teleturniej 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko 20:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 21:25 Bitwa na głosy -wyniki; widowisko 21:45 Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) - txt - str.777 ; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:55 Zadanie specjalne (Cutter, the); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:35 Jack Reed: szukając sprawiedliwości (Jack Reed: A Search for Justice); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994) 03:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show 04:00 Kabaretożercy - (1); teleturniej 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Motosfera 08:00 M2 ona i on 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Zrób sobie dom 17:30 Raport narciarski 17:35 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Transmisja sportowa 19:30 KabareTOP 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 27 - Animatorka kultury; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Newsroom - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:14 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 04:39 Newsroom - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:07 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:58 Jej sukces - Odc. 28 - Krawcowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO 06:02 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (13, 14) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (5) - serial animowany 08.45 Miś Yogi (13, 14) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (5) - serial animowany 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (125) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 I kto tu rządzi (44) - serial komediowy 11.15 Łabędziem być... (4) - reality show 12.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (4) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (208) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia - film animowany, USA 2005 17.45 Przygody Merlina (31) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (30) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (5) - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Wielkie kino - komedia przygodowa, USA 2007 23.15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Bydgoszczy - waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Francisco Palacios 00.15 Zabójczy kurort - horror, USA 2004 02.30 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (61, 62) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 22.30 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - komedia, USA 1983 00.55 Królowa potępionych - horror, USA/Australia 2002 02.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 6:00 VIP - program kulturalny 6:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 8:00 Galileo - odc. 31 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 19, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 21, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - odc. 205 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 274 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:30 Sport 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Pierwsza apokalipsa - odc. 1, film dokumentalny, USA 2009 19:00 Galileo - odc. 207 20:00 Piekielna gra - dramat kryminalny, Hongkong 2002 22:15 Spadkobiercy - odc. 43, serial komediowy, Polska 2011 23:15 Bellator Fighting Championships 1:20 Pocałunek węża - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 1997 3:30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:30 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą - odc. 7, program rozrywkowy 7:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników - odc. 7, Wielka Brytania 2008 8:00 Przedziwny świat owadów - odc. 4, USA 2005-2006 9:00 Awantura o Basię - film obyczajowy, Polska 1959 11:00 Junior TV - Byli sobie podróżnicy - odc. 9, serial animowany, Francja 11:30 Junior TV - Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 12:00 Junior TV - Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 2007 12:40 Świerszczyk Szczęściarz - film animowany, Brazylia 2001 14:20 Hanuman - Małpi bożek - film familijny, Francja, Indie 1998 16:30 Dziesiąte królestwo - odc. 1/5, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2000 18:30 Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego - film animowany, USA 2003 20:00 Ostatni lot - thriller, USA 2001 22:00 Intryga klanu Yagyu - film sensacyjny, Japonia 1978 0:45 Wzgórza namiętności - film erotyczny, USA 2009 2:20 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket - magazyn TVN 7 5:45 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 6:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 6:45 Telezakupy 8:50 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 1 9:50 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 23 10:20 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 24 10:50 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 25 11:20 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 26 11:50 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 27 12:20 Szczenięce Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 28 12:50 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 5 14:00 Jak nie urządzać domu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:00 Jak nie urządzać domu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 16:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 16:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 17:00 Joey Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 17:30 Joey Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:00 Joey Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 19:30 Joe kontra wulkan 21:40 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 23:40 Od kołyski aż po grób 1:35 Arkana magii 3:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jedynak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - W szponach porywacza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Latający Czestmir - odc. 2/6 (Letajici Cestmir); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dokument tygodnia - W Nowicy na końcu świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natasza Ziółkowska - Kurczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Informacje kulturalne - Sieć albo idź 11:25 Sztuka Ekranowana - Tomasz Bagiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróż z Rafałem Malczewskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Wszystko za wszystko - Profesor Kazimierz Michałowski; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Pora umierać; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Krzysztof Globisz, Marta Walder, Patrycja Szewczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Telekino - Profesor na drodze; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Józef Nalberczak, Jolanta Bohdal, Jerzy Braszka, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Andrzej Jurczak, Zygmunt Malawski, Józef Nowak, Leonard Pietraszak, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Staszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Kino rosyjskie - Czyste niebo (Chistoe nebo); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1961); reż.:Grigorij Czuchraj; wyk.:N. Kuzmina, Georgi Georgiu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja odc. 79 cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Kabaret Dudek - Dookoła 5 Dudków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja odc. 79 cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Tamten świat samobójców (Wristcutters: A Love Story); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Goran Dukic; wyk.:Patrick Fugit, Abraham Benrubi, Shannyn Sossamon, Tom Waits; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Kiedy ręce odpadną od wierszy - koncert poezji Zbigniewa Herberta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Gra wstępna (Odishon); dramat kraj prod.Japonia, Korea Połudn. (1999); reż.:Takashi Miike; wyk.:Eihi Shiina, Toshie Negishi, Ren Ohsugi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Bajland; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Henryk Dederko; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Olaf Lubaszenko, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Emil Karewicz, Karolina Rosińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kult Off Kino - odc. 33 "Jutro", "Hep i End"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Rozmowy istotne - Norman Podhoretz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.04.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Maria Okońska. Płakał z Papieżem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Flesz historii - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Korespondent - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Czarnoskóry polityk; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Ex Libris - 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Malarstwo, malarze, malowanie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Rodziny i miasta - Rodzina Płonków; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Weekend z regionem - Białystok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Od głodu i moru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sarmacka ars moriendi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Śniła mi się Hanah; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Henryk Dobrzański - Hubal; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Sylwetki historyczne - Jan Śniadecki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dąbrowszczacy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Chłopski los według Juliana Kawalca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Biała broń - Historia i zabawa. Wiek XX; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Rekwizyty historii - W sali Michała Rawity Witanowskiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Rekwizyty historii - Obrazy na Zamku w Piotrkowie Trybunalskim; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Katyń; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.04.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Ogniem i mieczem wg Szymona Kobylińskiego - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Szlakami zabytków - Nagrobek Kazimierza Jagiellończyka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Dlaczego budujemy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Warszawa woła Meksyk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Reportaż z pocztówki - Piasek z Wisły; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 "Jan Paweł II nauczycielem godnego umierania" - II Ogólnopolska Kampania Społeczna "Zdążyć z Prawdą - hospicjum to też życie".; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Jan Paweł II.Zawsze będziesz wśród nas... - wspomina abp Stanisław Dziwisz; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież zwycięstwa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Flesz historii - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 136* - Nowy lokator; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 137* - Tajna broń; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 138* - Ucieczka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 139* - Prezent; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 140* - Kupon; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 42/42 O tym jak kości zostały rzucone (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak kostki byly urżeny); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic - Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Crimen - odc. 3/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kazik Na Żywo - Porozumienie ponad podziałami; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - W dzień foczego narodzenia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 810; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 343; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 344; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 17* seria II - Serwus, panowie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Westerplatte; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Arkadiusz Bazak, Tadeusz Schmidt, Józef Nowak, Tadeusz Pluciński, Bogusz Bilewski, Bohdan Ejmont; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 810; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 6* - Racja gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (110); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Fachowiec; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gruber; wyk.:Cezary Morawski, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Frąckowiak, Jacek Kałucki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Emil Karewicz, Henryk Machalica, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku